1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable puppet theater systems and more particularly pertains to entertaining and educating audiences through puppet shows which on stages which are readily collapsible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of providing entertainment and education through a puppet theater which is readily collapsible for being transported from location to location is known in the prior art. More specifically, providing entertainment and education through a puppet theater which is readily collapsible for being transported from location to location heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of conducting puppet shows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,703 a puppet theater.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,788 discloses a convertible container puppet theater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,348 discloses an animated toy puppet theater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,028 discloses a portable puppet theater kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,609 discloses a puppet theater with sound track and cued lights.
In this respect, the portable puppet theater systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of puppet theaters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable puppet theater systems which can be used for puppet theaters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.